


Passing the Beggar

by DracoMaleficium



Category: Robin Hood (Disney 1973)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMaleficium/pseuds/DracoMaleficium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never underestimate the cunning of beggars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Beggar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble meme on my lj for [rubber_chicknen](http://users.livejournal.com/_rubber_chicken/) who requested something involving Robin and the Sheriff from Disney's "Robin Hood." This was the first time I discovered that _drabbles are hard_.

Sauntering through the dusty street of the quiet town, the day’s booty jingling pleasantly as it dangled from his belt, the Sheriff of Nottingham congratulated himself silently on a job well done. Lost in the pleasant memories of his most recent success, he very nearly missed the worn, haggard figure of the local beggar limping humbly past him, eyes fearfully downcast. 

“Morning, Sheriff,” mumbled the poor man and the Sheriff nodded condescendingly; he was feeling cordial today and, after all, the beggar had hardly anything left on him worth taking. He let the miserable wretch brush clumsily against him, swaying slightly on shaky legs, and thought no more of the encounter.

It was only after a few moments that he realized the comforting weight was gone from his belt, but when he turned back, the beggar was nowhere to be found.


End file.
